


Prideful Confession

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Argus is like a damn incubus, Claude is a teleportation and thievery enthusiast, Comedy, Gusion still a fudanshi, M/M, and damn cocky, blowjob, but he only blackmail people's shameful side, last-minute thoughts, true love?, which is damn hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Claude felt someone or something is watching and following him from a distance. Whenever he tried to catch the culprit, it  vanished into thin air made him more curios than ever. One day he suddenly noticed Gusion has been glancing over him from afar. Claude approached Gusion but the mage flee with his magic. It was so fast that even Claude couldn't keep up with his tech. That's how he know who was his stalker was. And little did he anticipate a heart-full confession from him too.
Relationships: Claude/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Prideful Confession

**Author's Note:**

> You must be wondering why is Argus is here? Because I need him to warm up with Gusion to fulfill one of my fantasies.

Cold was the night in Autumn where in the Sacred Town, heavy rain came down for 120 days in a row now. Somehow the unusual climate change started earlier than what the weather broadcast told many of the residents in the area. The GM still conduct the seasonal battle, Mobile Legends and a little storm doesn’t affect his business at all. The land has unique characteristics that even though heavy rains and storms came, it will never cause floods, and when there are no rains for weeks, the land avoided drought and still maintain the crops grown, trees and water in full condition without any mistreatment by the harsh weather. Not even a single expertise can explain the wonder of the land, and how strategic it is for one businessman to expand business and developed a small town there. Heroes from different countries, worlds and dimensions come to this place to fight for glory, fame and money. Each season, the GM would invite new heroes to enter, as to keep the bet running of course. Nothing beats the GM to do anything for money, and damn look at all those expensive new skins for the heroes. The infamous ones are disappointed indeed but nonetheless, they excel better performances than the famous ones, specifically the new heroes.

One of those dissatisfied hero is Claude. He’s a bit new here but still too proud to have a third skin for himself. The GM announced a new skin gift for Claude, a pirate skin but the thief wanted a cool sci-fi skin, which he claimed to steal his favourite skin in the tailor shop later on, but never did, proven of his words are just big talks with no act. Whenever Claude was strolling around, to learn about the town more, and maybe to steal some antiques again, a particular assassin always stumble upon him by accident or coincidence, or by just staring nonstop even though Claude was looking at him puzzled, questioning himself why the hell that good-looking assassin is staring at him. The thief even shouted from afar and asked ‘what’s up’ but the assassin just turns around and walks away. When Claude tries to catch up, the other just sprints using his magic, and of course Claude couldn’t keep up. “Is something wrong with my face?” as Claude stared on his face on the mirror of a shop, but his thoughts trained away as he saw a super unique lamp that can shine horror stories for kids to sleep. He loves the adrenaline in shouting along with kids when they are scared.

Meanwhile, the good-looking assassin stopped sprinting after realizing he was far from town and stumbled upon the Fragrance River. He then smells his armpits and after gave a disgusting reaction, he undressed and slowly soak himself into the river and bathe there. Along scrubbing his buttocks, he thought about what happened earlier, was the fault of a spell. A spell to trance him into mesmerizing the unique features of the handsome thief’s face, lips, chin, ears, hair and especially the neck, makes him imagining dirty things he could do to Claude. While he breathe and suddenly looks at his cock to be as hard as even the water force couldn’t move it even a centimeter. He looks around and when using his skill-that is his sensors-to be sure that no one is around for a mile, he leaned his back on the side of the river and began stroking his cock up and down slowly while getting to imagine himself seducing Claude into bed with him, touching him everywhere, his thighs, his ass, his amazing nipples and trace his fingers along the thief’s well-made back. He even imagine cheesy conversations, where he start by complimenting Claude’s back.

“Your back must be sweat-made for me huh, Claudy?”

“Glad you realize that, Gusy. Do you know my ten packs and fine ass are for your sexy tongue to lick and mess up with?”

“Hmm, I already know that from the moment you love my kissing skills (actually, Gusion doesn’t have that skill). Say no more baby, I’m going to lick every part of you so you can be mine.”

“Come at me tiger. Lick me harder, make me hard, love me hard.”

“Claudy…you’re so fucking hot, not hotter than me.”

“Oh Gusy! I know that so fuck me deep. Aaah!~”

Well, there goes the train into the tunnel of desire in Gusion’s imagination to the point of no return, as in saying that to the point he wasn’t aware that someone else is watching him from the near bushes. Gusion kept on making sexy noises and goes really deep into his mind. His hand stroke faster and a moment later, he ejaculated into the river before sat himself in the water again to rest a bit.

“God! You dirty mother-fucker just polluted the entire town!” Suddenly a voice came from the bushes and Gusion with his fury replacing his embarrassment demanded the person to show itself before he goes there and kill without mercy. Of course you are trying to cover your shamefulness but please don’t shame yourself more, douche bag. I don’t mean he stood naked while holding his blade, but the fact he wants to kill is absurd. Then the person in the bushes reveals itself as a man, whom the assassin tries his hardest to contain his blushes and still act furious to the fact the man spied him which violates his code of privacy, well, everyone’s code of privacy. But it’s not a crime so people can easily get away with it, though your reputation is at stake, so Gusion forced himself to stay calm and consider to make a bargain at least to this devil so as to keep his mouth shut. But, considering Argus’s own reputation, he seemed not be the kind to do meaningless things as spreading rumors around. Another thought came that he might take advantage of Gusion because of what he saw. By that time, the _‘UnHoly’_ Blade might make the decision to battle against the fallen angel.

With a serious tone Gusion asked, “What do you gain from spying on me? Are you trying to aim for my soul?”

“Woah, hold up there. I’m a fallen angel, doesn’t make me the low ranked demons who take souls for fun. I was just enjoying the show, until you let out your dream juice to the river that flows directly to every throats in this town! It was erotic, but disgusting. Great. But dirty. In a sexy way.”

“Stop trying to seize me by throwing my vices at me as if you are clean as a Saint,” Gusion said proudly without a hint of fear, loosen Argus’s grip before it gets too tight around his soul and he fell down begging for mercy. That was his last resort if anything else are for naught. To avoid in a deal with the angel with him as the upper hand, lest the assassin will bathe in shamefulness.

Argus replied after he scuffed, “What’s up with that pride? Only I can see through into every mortal’s souls, their desire, feelings and even your plain old act. Oh, I know what you want. To get out of this situation right? You thought you could still lead me from taking any advantage of you, or from making a deal where I am the one setting the terms. Fear, oh, I can smell it wildly from you, boy.”

No doubt, the mage-boy is shaken by the many possibilities he imagined if he would be under the malicious fallen angel’s rule. And the many unimaginable things may his soul tied with unbreakable chains upon a pole of no future, with only the view of infinite torture, visioned from his mind which also controlled in being the fool for the merciless demon! Among all those unforeseen fears he bear, the chance for him to be afflicted is low for he still have his fighting spirit and Argus’s hasn’t said anything for a minute now. Probably thinking of Gusion thinking of his plans and the next words he would say.

After both of them stared at each other, Argus finally said, “Chill out, I won’t make you my slave, though I wished for that, but that’s not the point. I- no I mean, _we_ can make a deal. I’ll be easy for you now so don’t get any scary thoughts. The deal is easy. Just spend time with me for 10 minutes and do as I say.”

“Are you really serious? Or you are tricking me with your wild card up your sleeves after the deal’s been made,” said the Holy Blade after gave a brief shocked face to that half-assed deal. There’s got to be more to it right? A deal bounded by one’s secrecy is like the demon would have won the bet without even betting anything. It was supposed to his game, but ended up giving the handicap to his opponent. No, maybe he does just see Gusion as a part of the game and there was no opponent at all, bide only by his rules, does as he pleases. “If I do agree this simple deal, then give me the details beforehand.”

Argus walks closer to the naked man, looking very attracted to the body and complimented how nice he would be his pet, but the point he was going to make, the deal was, “You’re going to give me a blowjob. That’s all there is. And you will surely agree, no chicken out from a proposal where your reputation is at stake. Maybe I should put your soul too if you decline for the first time. No second chance by me, boy.”

He never would have the upper hand. He lost to the devil. His soul now belongs to Argus for 10 minutes of oral torture! Oh, he never agreed, but after gave the devil a detestable look, he knelt in front of him and looked down, never felt so ashamed in his life, to be played with your secrecy. The situation forced him to accept the deal. Argus began to laugh and held Gusion’s chin, inclined his head to meet his so to give him a peck on the lips. The train of impatient hands trail down to every part of the assassin’s fair body, limb to limb he complimented how well-build he is including the two buns that stood out to most to the eye as very scrumptious. He groped them that made Gusion pissed off but he didn’t blow a fuse as he doesn’t want to make things more complicated with the devil. He resisted the sensation he currently feel, like his lower body is on fire. Oh, it only just started as the devil ordered Gusion in an arrogant voice to do their deal what they had just agreed on.

“Suck me,” Argus said after finishing examining the helpless assassin and reveal his cock which was more than nine inches long.

He was shocked alright to get that giant cock being held right on his face. Sweat came out from his forehead, down to his chin, panicked expression made visibly showed his lack of knowledge and skill on how to pleasure a cock on the mouth. Let me tell you, never once in his life he date, love, have relationships and even sex. He knew what to do but he never fully practice them on the field, which left him lack of field experience to have sex or in relationships.

Argus knew, oh he always knew as he has the habit to intrude in every people’s dreams, desires and secrets. Yes, that is his special ability. He could tease, mock all day, for life, but where is the fun in that if you can’t let some things get loose and get chased afterwards? “You start by licking me, cover my cock with your saliva. After it gets smooth enough, take it slowly into your mouth-as it won’t fit enough-and avoid your teeth. Don’t try to bite me or I swear this day will be your last.”

Gusion did as he was told. He licked and licked until he could feel his mouth began to ache. He stopped for a breather, but Argus forced him to keep on licking him. He was embarrassed and pissed alright, but he is under his command, which none he could do but obey. Then after he felt the cock got hard, big and slippery, he slipped it into his mouth slowly avoiding his teeth in mind, until he couldn’t take it anymore. To and fro his head moved while forced his mouth to open as widely as he could for that monster cock. It hurts, too much after Argus impatient hips began to thrust deeper and faster into Gusion’s mouth. Without mercy he fuck that small mouth with his big cock which I think he doesn’t even know he grew that junior of his. Pained, tears fell from his eyes where his heart wanted to quickly end this nightmare. Somehow, it is strange how the assassin could feel this much arousal from the devil from only a blowjob as if Argus used his ability to fulfill Gusion’s desire because he somehow could see and hear Claude’s voice and it was Claude’s cock he was sucking. “This big?” he questioned but it wasn’t enough for his desire to suck the one fell for. He will do anything for Claude.

After Argus shoot out his gallon of milk onto Gusion’s mouth and spilled some on his body too, the illusion stopped and the assassin was back into reality that Argus was the one he sucked off, and not Claude. “You prick, you played with my mind didn’t you?!” Dissatisfied, he shouted to the devil for his despicable behavior.

“You asked for that so as a nice angel I gave you what you desired. I can smell it in you. You know who I am, boy. I can smell even a pinch of desire from a mile away. I am an angel,” replied Argus after he took a wash on the river and dried himself off before dismissed to do his business, which either to be drinking or tricking people in the town.

Gusion clicked his tongue to the devil’s silhouette disappearing before him and said, “Angel my ass. More like a pervert demon. Damn, that illusion was so real that I almost fell for it! I don’t want to enjoy sucking anyone else’s cock beside Claude’s. Ugh, I want Lunox to erase my memories… They were too bad.” The slumped assassin, after wearing his clothes and gear, head back to his lodge and sleep for the day.

* * *

It seems to be too difficult to even open the lids of your eyes, especially if you slept from five in the evening until midnight, then woke up by the growl of your stomach demanding for food to feast. Claude always has the habit to sleep in the evening and woke up at midnight to have dinner, and the perfect time to do some sniffing around for awesome and cool loot to steal. He washed up and get dressed into his gear before heading to the café downstairs for some food. Sadly, this type of inn doesn’t have 24 hour kitchen services so he sneaked into the kitchen, head for the refrigerator for some light snacks. Luckily they were some leftovers from last night so after they smelled and tasted it, he and Dexter eat until both are satisfied. The silence of the night and dim light are interrupted by the voices of the monkey and thief, but in addition to some mysterious footsteps be heard which was getting closer and closer. Claude with his tempest hide in the darkness and ordered his partner to sneakily approach the figure for affirmation. A second later, when Dexter came back to Claude, both of them heard the door of the inn has been closed, means whoever it is went out.

“No time, Dex. We need to know who it is and where he or she is heading!” said Claude while jumping on the roof top and swiftly run after the unknown figure.

Uncannily, the figure picked up the pace. Claude was looking around for a cause but he got no chance at all as the figure increases its speed that left no time for the eye to even blink. The thief put his feet to match the pace but the figure ran using some sort of blinking magic that almost was the same as one person he knew would wield it. To not miss it, Claude had to use his device to teleport too, following the person in a similar manner. “Damn, and I just charged this device for tomorrow’s battle! I’m just too curious to know what he’s doing so late at night.” Dexter just agreed in excitement.

They noticed the figure stopped at a significant place inside the forest where it is a bit far from the city. As they approached the place a lot closer, but count the meters between him and the target, they decided to camp in a distance where the figure won’t notice them, or if been found out, they could teleport easily and get away of being seen. They sat quietly while witnessing the figure does stretch-ups and light exercise which makes Claude for a train of thought of what will he watch. “Well, there’s nothing really exciting about training… And I’ve wasted a lot of time and energy. Let’s head back, Dex.” But Dexter refuses as Gusion started to throw his knife at a tree and began closes his eyes, concentrate and hear only his heartbeat and breath. In a brink of a second he flashes in the very eyes of the two audience hidden in sight, and receive his blade back with a mark left at the bark. It was so quick that Claude and Dex was too amazed to even think of going back. They await another performance from Gusion’s magic and skills. Suddenly the mage throw his blade into five and jumps in another area and launches five blades and uses magic to increase his speed by light to a specific area and calls out his blade in a fashionable manner. He then stood to catch his breath and see his time that he recorded. He mumbled, “A five milliseconds late again… I need more training to at least decrease to 1 milliseconds each execution.”

Gusion just repeats the same action again and again with only a five minute rest of catching up mana because the more fast he is, the more mana he uses, which last him short in the battle, but a kill is guaranteed. Claude on the other hand is an expert of teleportation of using the advance machines, not raw talent, which is stealing. He became doubtful of his own powers where he rarely practices them and thought ‘genius’ as the reason he was too lazy to do anything that would improve him in battle. He knew right away, gifted and nurtured, will overcome the gifted but ignorant. Mesmerized by how cool Gusion looked executing his magic, both Claude and Dex watched for an hour before decided to hit the bed. But suddenly, a blade flew right passed his eyes, stuck to a tree before he could make a move to flee, the ‘Un’Holy Blade spoke.

“You have been observing me for quite some time, stranger. Really makes me wonder your purpose,” said Gusion before vanishing to the side of the ‘stranger’ which unknown to him until Claude turned his head revealing his face, which caught the latter off-guard. He backed away, blushing to his ears while demanding an explanation while holding his blade in defense mode.

Claude was surprised too, to see the side of a grumpy, stern and scary man would show a very funny expression. Not to mention his face is red, like a tomato and it made him laughed.

“W-What’s funny?! I don’t have much time! S-S-Speak!”

“Calm down Gusion. I was surprised you could make an expression worth seeing. You’re a funny guy after all.”

Gusion blushed once again and turned his back on him. “T-Though it still doesn’t answer my question, …stupid.”

“Ah, right. I was chasing you because it was weird for someone to be out this late, or early for something. So me and Dex just watched you practice this whole time and we were impressed. You have such great skill. Damn, I couldn’t teleport with my tech that fast. You’re a worthy rival of mine in teleportation!” the teleportation enthusiast remarked without noticing how Gusion fidgeted in excitement of how someone he adore in skill and physique (mostly physique) commented him.

His heart raced rapidly to the point that the silent night made the sound of his heartbeat even more clearer, even to Claude who’s searching his back whether some kind of wild beast is approaching them.

Gusion quickly calmed down by taking deep breaths and act cool. “Y-You’re weird Claude to follow a mere stranger here. Luckily it was me, or if it was an evil person, he or she could bite your head off.”

“Ah, you mean Helcurt? He is nocturnal. Sometimes I would see him steal some things which it was unfair! He can’t just go around and steal. Not when I’m in town!” the thief said proudly.

The Holy Blade suddenly found an interesting fact of his crush in front of him. He is an absolute idiot… But somehow, the way he brags about himself and his honesty, really made him shine so bright, to the point every time he was around, made people went to him and laughed along his stupidity. Though Gusion had to be honest with himself that he was attracted to Claude because of his looks and physique, yet, talking to this man now made his heart grow into liking the unknown parts of him.

Curiosity grew bigger within Gusion as Claude keeps on brags about himself which was both annoying and unappealing. With no one around, a timeless night and two souls (doesn’t count the monkey), the Holy Blade became anxious and shy on the thought that this may be the perfect time for a confession. But he hesitated as he was over-thinking of the possible results of his rude actions. Because of that, Gusion began talking to himself without a care that Claude was watching him being somehow crazy. But the thief chuckled as maybe Gusion is worrying about his skills too much to be compared by the other heroes, especially the new ones.

Without a second to spare, he hold onto Gusion’s shoulders and cheer him up. “Don’t be scared of them, Gusion! From all the other heroes here that I’ve seen, only your determination is top notch. I’m sure you’ll surpass them all! Hehe.”

In that moment, both of them look each other and Gusion quickly steal a kiss, just a small peck on Claude’s lips. In a dumbfounded state, Claude stare out in the open for some time while Gusion was on his knees begging to God for his lustful mistake he made. After a minute or two, Claude shakes his head side to side and slap his cheeks to see if he was dreaming. He’s not dreaming. Then a blush rose to his cheeks, to his ears and made him closes his mouth with one hand in embarrassment of such a situation he is in.

In awkwardness he asked, “W-What…was that for…?”

Gusion, sitting on the ground, without looking to Claude’s eyes, in a very cracking voice said, “I…have…a crush…on you…”

“Y-You can’t be serious right?… Cuz, you know. I’m a guy and uh, hm… Are you even sure about your sexuality?”

“...Yes,” answered the mage without a hint of shame. He then looked to Claude’s eyes, stood up doing so, and without hesitation he confessed, “I want to have sex with you!”

With the silence around them, now filled with Gusion’s shameless confession right from the heart, Claude couldn’t help but to blow a fuse as he can’t think straight anymore. He fainted on the ground and Gusion just shouted, “Claude!” and it echoed through the forest of the night.

As his eyes open slowly and he faintly say, “How long was I’m out?…”

“Approximately five minutes.”

“Whoa…That was a quick nap. What- Oh yea… I fainted because you shouted you want to have sex with me. Wait- I think I might go out again.”

“No! Please snap out of it!” Gusion then sighed, “I’m sorry for earlier. Just forget about it. It was just a selfish demand. Though, I do like you... At least that part is real...”

Claude quietly listens while watching the stars at the night sky. Then he was reminded with something. “It struck me you know, on how the stars lighten up the night sky. It has a certain beauty to it that make people calm when seeing them. Tonight, I saw something else that made me calm, right Dex? What? Don’t involve you? Oh, alright then.”

From those words, it was clear to Gusion that he was just a normal companion that Claude sees. “I see. Thank you for your kind words. I must get back to my chambers for it’s late… And I’m… tired.”

“Huh? I thought you would be happier now that I’ve agreed to have that relationship with you.”

“...What?! Come again? Did I misheard something? Is this…a dream?”

In this moment, Claude saw another side of Gusion. And that was idiotic. He giggled and said, “I guess, there are some things we are similar at, beside teleportation huh…” The handsome and dashing thief approach Gusion with an air of a romanticist where he held onto the latter’s hips close to his body and one hand onto the leg. With the moonlight shone above them, the top said, “I’ll fuck you hard, baby.”

Gusion was overwhelmed that he didn’t know what to respond on the situation he is in except a vigorous nod of a vague claim from Claude. He always dream on being the top, but as they got onto the bed and drown themselves in lust, once something pointy is entering the hole, the Holy Blade suddenly realized and screamed, “Wait! This is not it!”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> As I have said, all heroes in ML has their own unique abilities. Argus has the ability to sense desires emitting from mortals, where he use it as fuel (aside from souls) if he granted them.
> 
> And I did a little cheat with Gusion as he always thought he was the top, but actually the bottom for EVERY heroes lmao.


End file.
